Destiny
by ShirayukiiHanna
Summary: Después del deshielo el barco que trasladaba a Hans a las islas del sur sufrió el mismo destino que el de los antiguos reyes de Arrendelle. Años después las cosas marchaban como de costumbre desde hace años. Era el 24 de la reina Elsa, este año no habría fiesta pero el destino le tenia un regalo sumamente especial a la reina de las nieves.
1. Chapter 1

Después del deshielo el barco que trasladaba a Hans a las islas del sur sufrió el mismo destino que el de los antiguos reyes de Arrendelle. La noticia fue devastadora para las Islas del sur, ya que la reina prefirió no decir nada en cuanto a las verdaderas intenciones del pelirrojo por respeto a su muerte.

Años después en Arrendelle las cosas marchaban bien, como de costumbre desde hace años. Era el décimo segundo cuarto cumpleaños de la reina Elsa, este año no habría fiesta pero el destino le tenia un regalo sumamente especial a la reina de las nieves.

Caminado con urgencia a su despacho, había sido llamada por el general de la guardia real, quien había estado fuera buscando nuevos reclutas. Ella abría la puerta y el hombre daba una reverencia.

-Felicidades majestad-dijo el hombre irguiéndose

-Gracias Ivan, pero no entiendo por que tanta urgencia en una reunión conmigo-dijo la reina algo sorprendida

-En corona encontramos algo que tal vez le sea de interés, un joven el cual al parecer no tiene memoria, no recuerda ni siquiera su nombre, pero tiene una habilidad impresionante con la espada-la reina parecía confundida

-¿Y para que me lo dices?-pregunto la reina intentando llegar al meollo del asunto

-Recuerdo que le dije que seria bueno que tuviera una escolta personal, pero se negó rotundamente. Entonces pensé que a lo mejor usted podría estar interesada en tener solo un hombre como su guardia personal- a ella seguía sin gustarle la idea

-Puedo cuidarme sola. Y en cuanto a el no sabemos nada ¿Quien es?, ¿Como vivía?, ¿que clase de persona es o era?-pregunto ella dando razones de sobra para desechar la idea de ''el guardia personal''

-Su majestad, lo encontramos en corona, vivía con una pareja de ancianos, ellos lo encontraron naufragando y le dieron asilo, el como pago trabajaba de lo que fuera, para poder llevarle dinero a los ancianos. Al principio el se negó a venir con nosotros pero luego le dijimos que le daríamos dinero a lo viejitos si o hacía- ella escuchaba la historia de Ivan como si fuera un cuento para niños

-¿Y le dieron el dinero a los ancianos?-pregunto ella

-Si majestad, y el solo vino por la paga, cuando la escucho acepto de inmediato pero vino con una condición, el dinero que el gané sera enviado a aquella pareja- el blando corazón de la reina había sido tocado, se sentía conmovida por la acción del joven, Ivan se dio cuenta de esto y decidió aprovecharlo.

-¿Entonces aceptara al chico?-pregunto el

-Primero debo verlo-dijo ella pensativa

-Muchacho pasa-gritó Ivan, y el joven obedeció. La reina al verlo palideció, observaba con cuidado su largo cabello rojo, su ropa de campesino, su manera de andar tan normal, sin aires de grandeza y lo más raro de todo sus ojos, tan puros y sin el menor rastro de malicia. Alto tanto como ella lo recordaba, su imagen fuerte pero sin parecer amenazante, de hecho parecía alguien diferente, alguien calmado, sereno,paciente.

-¿Co..Como te llamas?-preguntó ella, aun en estado de Shock

-No lo se-respondió sinceramente- Creo que Ivan ya le explico que no recuerdo nada de antes que me encontraran y cuando intento recordar tengo intensos dolores de cabeza-explico el humildemente

-No puedo creerlo-dijo la reina poniéndose de pie, caminando hacia el, lo observaba con sumo cuidado, lo tomo de la barbilla, no había duda era Hans, pero entre más lo observaba más imposible le era creerlo.

-¿Y como sabes que es bueno con la espada?-preguntó Elsa sin dejar de observar al pelirrojo-¿Que hacía exactamente cuando lo encontraste?-

-Bien al parecer unos hombres le habían robado y se defendió, no se como pero logro quitarles las espadas, pero no los lastimó y eso fue lo que me dejo impresionado-afirmó Ivan

-¿Así que no recuerdas nada ni si quiera tu nombre? ¿Y como se referían a ti los ancianos que te encontraron?-la reina parecía interesada en la respuesta que le iba a dar

-Solo me decían hijo y yo a ellos mamá y papá, se que no lo son, pero ellos se sentían bien cuando se los decía-explico el pelirrojo, en sus ojos verdes inundados de sinceridad no había rastro de que estuviera mintiendo. Se veía idénticamente igual a Hans, pero no se comportaba como el, y eso la estaba volviendo loca.

-Esta bien, aceptaré tu propuesta Ivan, dale un uniforme y que esté listo dentro de dos horas- dijo ella tomando asiento, ambos hombre salieron del despacho. Elsa se quedó ahí hundida en sus pensamientos, preocupada, pensando en las posibilidades de que el hombre fuera Hans y que todo esto fuera parte de su plan. Pero parecía tan inofensivo y aún no salía del shock de ver a una persona que consideraba muerta.

Necesitaba hablar con Anna, tomo un suspiro acomodo sus pensamientos para poder explicarlo con claridad y lo menos descabellado posible.

-Kai, dile a Anna que venga de inmediato- el hombre asintió mientras salia a avisarle a la princesa de Arrendelle que su presencia era solicitada en el despacho de la reina. La princesa no tardo mucho en llegar. En sus brazos llevaba una pequeña y regordeta bebe.

-Estaba durmiendo a Yulene ¿Que sucede?-preguntó Anna sin entender cual era el motivo de que estuviera en el despacho de su hermana.

-Al parecer encontraron a Hans-dijo la reina observando la reacción de su hermana y antes de que Anna pudiera reprochar, gritar o hacer comentario alguno Elsa continuo- Pero no recuerda nada de quien es, ni su nombre, no sabe que es un noble, nada, no es en absoluto el Hans que conocimos-

-¿Entonces no murió?-pregunto casi con desilusión.

-Anna-regaño Elsa por la desconsiderada reacción

-Lo siento, pero realmente ¿estas segura que es el?, digo nadie sobrevivió ese día-dijo Anna segura de lo que decía

-Lo se, pero no estuvimos ahí para saber si hubo algún sobreviviente-dijo la reina pensativa- Si no me crees ven conmigo al salón principal dentro de dos horas-dijo la rubia viendo directamente a los ojos a su hermana.

* * *

Las dos horas, pasaron como si fuera agua corriendo pro el río, muy rápido, y más si le aumentamos la ansiedad que le causaba a Anna esperar, por su parte Elsa permanecía tan pulcra y calmada como siempre, aunque por dentro estaba nerviosa.

Ambas hermanas caminaban en silencio hasta llegar al lugar prometido. Elsa abrió la puerta de golpe, causando el crujido de las mismas al abrirse, y a su vez que el pelirrojo volteara a a dirección del ruido.

Anna no podía creerlo era el, pero hizo las mismas observaciones que la reina.

-Su majestad, princesa Anna-saludo Ivan a ambas mujeres dando una reverencia, el pelirrojo no hablo pero hizo el mismo ademan. Anna estaba impactada y no dejaba de verlo intentando descubrir algo.

El color verde le quedaba bien, hacía resaltar sus ojos ya que eran también verdes, su cabello estaba peinado hacía atrás y sus enormes patillas podían se observadas con facilidad.

-Es el, no hay duda-susurró Anna para si misma

-Para poder hacer el juramento necesitará un nombre majestad-dijo Ivan a la reina quien alzó una ceja

-Te llamarás Hans-dijo Elsa, dejando tanto a Ivan como a Anna helados- Y desde ahora en adelante seras mi guardia personal-dijo la reina esperando una reacción de el pelirojo. El solo se inclino hacía ella en señal de respeto. Para arrodillarse en una pierna y la otra para apoyar su baxo en cual crazaba por su torso.

-Tenga por seguro que la mantendré a salvo incluso si mi propia vida está en riesgo, Yo Hans, prometo protegerla y ponerla como prioridad en mi vida de ahora en adelante y juro lealtad a su persona y a la corona de Arrendelle-el termino de decirlo para dedicarle una mirada a Elsa quien estaba frente a el, el por insisto tomo la mano de Elsa estaba a uno milímetros.

Ella parecía estar sonrojada, algo desorientada. Sus ojos no podían creerlo, lo dijo con tal naturalidad


	2. Chapter 2

-Ponte de pie-ordenó la reina observando como el obedecía. Por algunos segundos sus miradas se cruzaron pero ella decidió romper contacto visual y voltear hacia otro lado-tengo cosas que hacer-dijo la reina mientras comenzaba a caminar, Hans entendió que su trabajo era cuidarla por lo que comenzó a seguirla.

La reina caminaba ahora seguida por el pelirrojo, ella siempre callada pensativa, el solo la observaba en silencio. Ella entró a su despacho, dejándolo entrar.

-Siéntate Hans-nuevamente Elsa dio una orden que fue seguida sin reproche-antes que nada debo explicarte una cosa-

-Ya se que su majestad tiene poderes-dijo el adelantándose a ella, lo tomaba tan tranquilamente que a Elsa le fue extraño,

-Bueno, ya que estas advertido no creo que tengas inconveniente. Y dime Hans ¿toda tu paga sera enviada a Corona para tus.. padres?-pregunto Elsa intentando saber más acerca del pelirrojo, al recordar a aquellos ancianos una sonrisa melancólica inundó su rostro.

-Si a si es, mi padre ya no puede pescar y vine para que mi madre no tenga que coser-explico el- la verdad al principio no quería dejarlos solos pero con el dinero que les deje se que les ira bien y más si todos los meses reciben esa cantidad- la reina escuchaba maravillada y aunque algo impresionada las sinceras palabras del pelirrojo, era una versión mejorada de príncipe enclenque que quiso matarla.

-¿Hans no estas interesado en saber quien eras?-pregunto ella intentando indagar más

-aveces si, las ropas que llevaba al parecer eran finas a si que me imagino que debí ser alguien importante, pero eso no me interesa, por alguna razón no puedo recordarlo y es mejor dejarlo así- dijo el joven ojiverde, mirando fijamente a la reina.

-Creo que entiendo, ahora me gustaría aclarar algunas cosas en cuanto a tu trabajo, no creo que haya necesidad de seguirme todo el tiempo a todas partes, y si sabes que tengo poderes creo que también sabes que puedo cuidarme sola-explicó la reina

-mi trabajo es protegerla de todo y de todos majestad, es bien sabido que en algunas ocasiones sus poderes se salen de control y si tengo que protegerla de si misma lo haré-declaro el, la reina observaba a Hans fijamente

-Eso no pasa desde hace mucho y creo que es inapropiado que hables de temas los cuales no sabes-dijo la reina algo ofendida

-tiene razón majestad-dijo el aceptando su error

-Hans, si tu estas aquí, es por que hace mucho tiempo alguien intentó matarme, pero tengo muy seguro que esa persona no regresará, y si acepté que fueras mi guardia personal es para que Ivan se quite la paranoia extrema que posee-

-me queda claro majestad, pero si mi padre me enseño algo es que en el trabajo se entrega la misma vida, y eso quiero explicarlo, mi vida ahora le pertenece a usted- las palabras del pelirrojo hicieron que nuevamente se sonrojara, maldijo la hora en la que Hans se había vuelto tan dulce.

* * *

La reina no sabía en que se estaba metiendo cuando acepto que Hans fuera su guardia personal, el castigo fue peor que la muerte misma. Llegando a la locura y mejor que estar en el paraíso.

Seis meses pasaron tan rápido, las personas en el castillo se acostumbraron a la presencia de Hans en el castillo, incluso Kristoff quien al principio creyó a Elsa loca. Sabían que el pelirrojo ahora era completamente indefenso y se desvivía por proteger a Elsa, era tan común verlos juntos y platicar de temas que solo ambos comprendían.

Ella estaba en su despacho, leyendo papeles, algunas invitaciones las cuales rechazaría de la manera más cortés gracias a su pánico al mar y a las embarcaciones. Hans solo la observaba como de costumbre, ella alzo la mirada del papel para encontrarse con la mirada verdosa del pelirrojo.

-Deja de verme de esa manera-dijo la reina alzando una ceja

-Lo siento, pero no hay mucho que hacer siendo su guardia, ya que usted se encarga de todo-explicó Hans- de hecho al observarla me di cuenta que arruga la nariz cuando frunce el ceño- dijo el sin mucho interes

-no tienes remedio-regaño ella

-Arggg-se quejo el pelirrojo llevando ambas manos a su cabeza, escuchaba una y otra vez que lo llamaban, repetidas veces se oía claramente el nombre de Hans.

La reina se levanto rápidamente y fue hacía el, ella estaba asustada.

-Hans, cálmate-grito ella- tomo el rostro del chico en sus manos, pronto el dolo de cabeza se fue, dejando un jadeante y confundido Hans, miró con extrañeza a la reina quien aun agarraba su cara. El retiro las manos de la reina con cuidado.

-¿Como sabía que me llamo Hans?-preguntó extrañado, la reina abrió sus ojos azules con sorpresa no pensó que fuera a preguntarle eso.

-No lo se, solo fue el primer nombre en el que pensé ¿por que?-ella había mentido por que tenia el presentimiento que el ojiverde había recordado algo

-Escuchaba diferentes voces llamándome por el nombre que usted me dio y creo que ese era mi nombre-explico el algo desorientado.

-Hans, ve a descansar, por hoy has terminado tu trabajo-dijo ella algo tensa, lo que temía estaba ocurriendo, comenzaba a recordar poco a poco y esto solo era lo primero. Al haber pasado seis meses siendo ''protegida'' por la versión mejorada de Hans, le había tomado algo de aprecio, y ahora tenia miedo que el recordará todo y llegará a odiarla por haberle ocultado lo que sabía.

-No se preocupe estoy bien-dijo el negándose a ir a descansar. El parecía distraído intentando relacionar las voces con personas pero no lograba dar con lo que quería y eso lo frustraba.

Por parte de ella no cabía ninguna duda, el chico que desde hace seis meses estaba a su lado para protegerla fue aquel que alguna vez quiso matarla.


	3. Chapter 3

Hans daba los últimos rondines a las afueras de la alcoba de la reina, solo era pura rutina, ya que nunca había pasado nada. Era una noche tormentosa y todos dormían, el acostumbraba a dormir poco en el intento de proteger a Elsa. Caminaba frente a la habitación de la reina cuando pudo ver una capa de hielo extenderse.

-Majestad-dijo mientras tocaba la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta alguna, claramente se escucho dentro un gemido de dolor. Esto lo inquieto y forzó la puerta para poder abrirla, aunque fue un poco más difícil por el hielo que estaba en el piso. Camino con cuidado, dirigiéndose a la cama donde Elsa descansaba, tenia un inquietante semblante, pero estaba dormida, al parecer tenia una pesadilla.

El la tomo en sus brazos para poder tranquilizarla, el alivio en la reina fue casi inmediato, aunque el calor confortable fue poco familiar para Elsa, quien poco a poco abrió los ojos, observando el estado del piso. Ella decidió alejarse de Hans.

-No es apropiado-regaño ella con una voz ronca, ya que acababa de despertar, aunque agradecía tenerlo a su lado para dispersar la angustia que sentía por el mal sueño que había tenido

-Lo se y lo siento, pero pensé que algo malo le sucedía al ver que el piso se estaba congelando-explico el pelirrojo, ella estaba un poco incomoda en la situación en la que Hans la había visto.

-no te preocupes, solo..-no termino de articular la frase, ya que un enorme estruendo causado por un trueno hizo retumbar el castillo. Ella inconscientemente se aferro al saco color verde militar que Hans portaba. No le gustaban las tormentas, ya que sus padres habían muerto en una.

El sintió la fría mano de Elsa aferrarse a su saco, el frió se filtraba por la tela del mismo, ese fría, por alguna razón recordaba vagamente esa misma sensación de frió.

-estoy aquí, puede estar tranquila-declaro el acunándola en sus fuertes brazos, haciendo regresar a Elsa a la realidad, ella lo miraba, mientras observaba sus hermosos ojos verdes verla a ella, esas palabras eran cálidas, y la hacían sentir reconfortada, era como si la presencia de Hans alejara sus miedos mas profundos. El pelirrojo parecían tan lejano a ser aquel joven príncipe con ganas de comerse al mundo volviéndose rey, parecía casi imposible que fuera el mismo que quiso matarla. Ahora solo era Hans, el hombre que parecían, entenderla, cuidarla con tanta dedicación que la hacía confundirse. Sabía que el solo cumplía con su deber, pero el solo hecho de pensar que el ahora podría dar su vida por ella la abrumaba.

-Por favor, no vayas a decir nada-dijo Elsa alejándose un poco de el, parecía algo apenada

-Majestad, se que no le gusta que la gente sepa sus debilidades, puede contar con que no diré ni una sola palabra de esto a nadie-explico el pelirojo.

-gracias- dijo en voz baja la reina

-Pero no creo que deba avergonzarse por tener miedo, todos tiene miedo-dijo el, la reina lo observo curiosa

-¿Estas tratando de decirme que tu también tienes miedo?-ella alzó una ceja para formular la pregunta

-si, así es majestad-dijo el humildemente, ella solo sonrió al pensar en el Hans real. El jamás había hecho algo así.

-¿Y puedo saber a que le tienes miedo?-pregunto la reina

-A la clase de persona que era, me he puesto a pensar muchas veces en que clase de persona era, ¿y si era diferente?. Tengo miedo a que no me guste la clase de persona que era. Cuando me encontró mi padre dijo que llevaba esposas-ella sonrió con ternura al escucharlo. Ella llevo sus manos al rostro del pelirrojo.

-Estoy segura que no eras una mala persona Hans, no tienes nada de que preocuparte-dijo la reina reconfortándolo

-majestad, si usted supiera mi pasado me lo había dicho ¿Verdad?-pregunto el pensativo, tanto como para no darse cuenta de la reacción repentina que causo esa pregunta en Elsa,

-Claro-dijo con una actuación digna de un oscar, una sonrisa sencilla aparecía en su rostro, Hans se sentía complacido al escuchar eso y eso hacía sentir culpable a la reina.

-Majestad, ahora que veo que se encuentra bien la dejare en paz, para que descanse-dijo el poniéndose de pie, Elsa observaba como se alejaba de ella y caminaba hacia la puerta. Al no haber más rastro de Hans en la habitación, dejo salir su preocupación, la cual se hacía presente en su rostro, suspiro para intentar conciliar el sueño.

Entonces la Reina supo que no había vuelta atrás, sabía que sentirse de esa manera era peligroso era una locura. Sabía que las mentiras llegarían solas y una por una, para proteger al pelirrojo, pero el problema sería cuando el recuperara la memoria, otro tema que le ponía los nervios de punta.

* * *

Hola hola, bueno antes que me quieran asesinar opr no actualizar El regreso de Hans es que necesito que me llegue inspiración, por que realmente are estos capítulos algo largos, y si me dan ideas les agradeceré mucho. En cuanto a este fanfic se me ocurrió un día despertando y dije ¿Por que no?.

Daria: Soy la reina del Hansla xD ok no, pero claro que es un Hansla/Helsa, vivo para hacer esta pareja que me encanta y amo *.*


	4. Chapter 4

La reina estaba en su estudio, sentada recordando la noche de anterior. Pensando en el Hans de ahora, en el Hans al que ella había engañado para protegerlo, sabía que no era la manera correcta de hacerlo, pero haría todo lo posible para eliminar su pasado. Estaba traicionando su confianza pero era para mantenerlo con ella, era muy egoísta tal vez de su parte pero era la primer persona en mucho tiempo en el cual ella podía confiar.

La puerta se escucho abrirse, Kai se asomaba

-Lo siento majestad, toque pero no me escucho-dijo el hombre respetuosamente

-estaba pensando en algunas cosas, no escuche la puerta-dijo Elsa pensativa- Pero que bueno que vienes necesito que eliminemos toda evidencia del congelamiento que cause, de mi coronación a alguna otra cosa que pueda hacer que Hans recuerde algo-explico la reina

-Si majestad, -dijo Kai

-Comienza por las pinturas de ese día, las cartas que mandaron refiriéndose al Príncipe Hans, la lista de invitados desaparezcanlo todo y necesito que envíes algunos hombres para que destruyan el palacio de hielo y sobre todo quemen la invitación del funeral que hicieron a Hans en Las Islas del sur-

-Así será majestad-dijo el sirviente mientras salia de la habitación, pero luego regreso al parecer había olvidado algo-Por cierto majestad debo recordarle que hoy vendrá el dignatario de corona majestad-los ojos azules de Elsa se abrieron con sorpresa

-Como pude olvidarme-se llevó las manos a la frente, suspiro y luego de pensar un poco asintió-bien, no hay necesidad que te quedes esperando mis respuesta Kai, yo iré a ver a Hans- dijo ella poniéndose de pie, el mayordomo caminó hacía una dirección diferente que la reina.

El cuartó de Hans estaba cerca del cuarto de la reina, ya que debía llegar a tiempo si algo ocurría. Caminó hasta la recamara del susodicho, estaba a punto de tocar, pero vio una pequeño umbral entra la puerta y el marco de esta, lo que indicaba que estaba abierto. Ella puso su mano en la puerta y la empujo.

-¿Hans.. tengo que decirte alg...o?- El estaba sin camisa y se dejaba ver su bien cuidado abdomen y su espalda ancha, ella abrió su boca y sus ojos mostraron sorpresa, sus mejillas se enrojecieron. Levo sus manos para cubridlas mientras se volteaba. Era la acción más infantil que el pelirrojo la había visto hacer. El se apresuro a vestirse.

-Ya puede voltear-dijo Hans mientras abrochaba el ultimo botón

-No gracias, solo venía a decir que hoy estaré en una junta, así que no hay necesidad de que estés conmigo-dijo ella mientras caminaba para salir de la habitación

-¿Por que no quiere que este con usted?, digo siempre lo estoy, ese es mi trabajo-dijo el pelirrojo algo extrañado mientras caminaba hacía ella, la reina se dio la vuelta para ver al ojiverde de frente.

-Solo quédate hoy aquí , en tu habitación, anoche te dormiste tarde, descansa un poco-dijo ella intentando no sonar sospechosa

-La verdad no dormí nada-dijo el pelirrojo viendo directamente a Elsa a los ojos, sus orbes verdes parecían reflejar algo de preocupación

-¿Así? y ¿Por que no pudiste dormir?-Elsa estaba algo nerviosa por la respuesta.

-Si le digo promete no tenerme miedo-sus miradas parecían hablar por si solas, no se rompían ni un momento,

-Claro, Hans yo no te tendría miedo-dijo la reina esperando con ansias lo que el pelirrojo iba a decir.

-Tuve un sueño extraño-declaro el- No estoy seguro de donde estábamos pero había hielo en todos lados, un hombre estaba apuntándole a usted con una ballesta y yo desviaba la vela hacía un candelabro que estaba sobre usted, corrió para intentar salvarse pero se cayó y perdió el conocimiento- a cada palabra Elsa revivía aquel momento, eso había sido real, era un recuerdo, peor el pensaba que era un sueño.

-Hans, tu serías incapaz de hacer eso, solo fue una pesadilla-dijo la reina intentando tranquilizarlo, ella tomó una de sus grandes manos, era cálida a diferencia de la de ella, que era fina, delicada y fría.

-Por parecía tan real- repuso el,

-Solo fue un sueño, un reflejo de tu miedo a no hacer bien tu trabajo y que ami me pase algo-ella apretó un poco la mano del ojiverde, mientras recorría la palma de la mano de Hans con su pulgar.

-Creo que tiene razón, tengo miedo de perderla-el se había dejado llevar, por el momento, ella lo abría regañado, pero estaba tan impactada por la sinceridad en la voz de Hans, cuando dijo eso que estaba ocupada en que su corazón con que fuera a salirse por lo agitado que estaba.

-Prometeme algo-dijo ella mientras se ponía sería, el no entendía pero aún así contestó

-lo que usted me pida-dijo el humildemente

-Prometeme que pase lo que pase no vas a odiarme-dijo ella bajando un poco su mirada, Hans estaba sorprendido por la petición de la soberana.

-No podría, realmente nunca podría odiarla-el parecía hablar en serio, la jalo hacía el, ella choco delicadamente con el pecho de Hans, el la abrazó. Ella podía haberlo quitado y romper el abrazo, si fuera otra persona, si estuviera en otro tiempo. Pero ella sabía que desde hace mucho era demasiado tarde como para poder apartarse de Hans. El miedo crecía día con día, por lo repentinos recuerdos que llegaban a la mente del pelirrojo.

Pero se quedó allí en silencio disfrutando del abrazo del pelirrojo.


	5. Chapter 5

Ivan llegó buscando a la reina, parecía apresurado y su rostro reflejaba miedo. Al primero que vio fue a Hans quien bajaba las escaleras, esté a pesar de que la reina le dijo que no saliera del cuarto termino desobedeciendola, por alguna extraña razón no le gustaban los lugares cerrados. por lo que terminó por bajar y fue ahí cuando se encontró al hombre bigotudo.

-¿Muchacho donde esta la reina?-pregunto el apresurado hombre, claramente sus facciones no hacía referencia a buenas noticias.

-Tiene una junta con un dignatario ¿Que sucede? -Hans permanecía sereno esperando la respuesta,

-Son malas noticias. Al parecer se acerca una guerra-soltó aquel hombre despavorido, y es que Arrendelle tenia muchas cosas pero no estaba preparado militarmente para una guerra. Hans tragó grueso.

-¿Que guerra?-el pelirrojo estaba pensativo e intentaba mantener la calma

-Weselton, planea atacar Arrendelle-el pelirrojo frunció el ceño al escuchar aquella atrocidad , para luego dedicarle una mirada sería al hombre.

-Espera a que salga de la junta, no debe tardar-Hans ordeno fríamente, mientras parecía distante y pensativo.

-¿Pero...?- El pelirrojo solo dirigió una mirada completamente transformada hacía Iván, era como si una parte de el que estaba escondida surgiera y se apoderará de el naturalmente.

-Fue un placer, venir majestad-se escucho una voz masculina que se acercaba con paso lento hacía las escaleras, acompañados de los pasos firmes de la reina, estos últimos eran inconfundibles para el pelirrojo, que al escucharlos se intentó tranquilizar.

-Espero verlo pronto- la voz de la reina se escucho cerca lo que obligo tanto a el como al general de la guardia real a voltear hacia arriba. Un hombre regordete bajaba con gracia las escaleras, dejando a una reina algo sería observando la desobediencia de su guardia personal.

-majestad es urgente-dijo despavorido Ivan mientras caminaba apresuradamente hacia la joven monarca.

-Lo hablaremos en el despacho- la reina tomó con seriedad el asuntó-Vamos-esto lo dirigió hacía el pelirrojo que no dejaba de mirarla como si esperara ver una reacción en ella. El pelirrojo asintió en silencio mientras seguía a ambos.

Cuando llegaron al despacho real, el general soltó la noticia de golpe, causando una impresión muy fuerte en la reina, ella apenas llegaba a su silla casi pierde el equilibrio. Hans ayudó a la rubia a sentarse, ella estaba en shock.

-no estamos preparados para una guerra-la reina habló con dolor en su rostro- ¿Como?...¿Como sabes que no es un rumor?-

-Majestad, lamento informarle que es un hecho confirmado, han comprado 30 galeones, infinidad de flechas, espadas y armaduras- el general parecía titubear con cada palabra, sabía tan bien como la reina que Arrendelle no estaba listo para un acontecimiento bélico.

-Es su forma de Venganza-musitó Elsa cerrando sus puños ante la impotencia

-¿Venganza de que?-Hans claramente sabía solo que no lo recordaba, el se sentía fuera de lugar en esa conversación

-Paso hace mucho, antes de que llegaras, te lo explicaré luego. Lo importante ahora, es que no dejaré que muera ninguno de los soldados, ningún aldeano, nadie que pertenezca a Arrendelle. Y si realmente es un hecho confirmado, haré que Anna, Kristoff y mi sobrina desalojen el castillo-la reina sonaba decidida

-Majestad, nuestro deber es protegerla, proteger Arrendelle y si una guerra está cerca, nuestro deber es morir protegiendo lo que un día juramos que protegeríamos-explico Ivan con tono humilde-Tenemos aproximadamente dos semanas para prepararnos-

-De ahora en adelante, todos los días debe de haber soldados en el muelle, ellos serán los encargados de avisar cuando los barcos de Weselton estén cerca- dijo Hans interrumpiendo el tenso ambiente

-Mientras tanto debemos prepararnos, para cuando ellos ataquen-Ivan parecía satisfecho con el plan

-El día que suceda, albergaremos a los aldeanos dentro del castillo, aquí estarán seguros. Y quiero que sepan que el día que lleguen para atacar Arrendelle no me quedaré aquí-

-¿Que quiere decir con eso majestad?-el comentario confundió un poco a Ivan

-Al menos que alguno de los soldados tenga poderes, se que puedo ser más útil allá afuera, puedo evitar que los barcos lleguen si congelo el fiordo-musito ella con seriedad y con autoridad.

-Si la dejo que cometa esa locura es por que estaré muerto-Hans se había molestado y el comentario tomo por sorpresa a la reina

-Hans, no es cuestionable mi decisión-alego la reina con irritación

-¿Y que piensa hacer?, muñecos de nieve, a menos que sepa usar un espada, o en su defecto un escudo no pienso ser cómplice de su suicidio-dijo Hans con ironía, el ojiverde no estaba jugando, en cierto modo tenia razón en ponerse así, si accedía a que la reina peleara iría en contra de su trabajo.

-Pues no, no se usar ninguno de los anteriores, pero aprenderé-la reina no daría su brazo a torcer

-No quiero ser inoportuno, pero estoy de acuerdo con Hans, no creo que...-

-Lo lamento por ambos, pero yo lo haré, así no les parezca. Está discusión se acabó. Ivan te dejare a cargo de que organices todo, y quiero que pongas algunos hombres en el muelle desde hoy-ordenó la rubia con tono cortante

-Si, majestad-el acató la orden de la soberana con resignación

-Puedes retirarte-esto fue dirigido al general, quien solo asintió y salio de aquella habitación, dejándola sola con Hans- Ahora ¿Me puedes decir que te sucede?-pregunto ella al pelirrojo quien solo la miro con desinterés, ella sintió una ligera punzada en el estomago y es que ese comportamiento era tan ''Hans''.

-La pregunta majestad no es que me sucede a mi, si no ¿En que es lo que piensa?. ¿Acaso se ha vuelto loca?. Una guerra no es un juego, no es lugar para una reina y aún si tiene poderes, sigo negándome a la idea de que salga lastimada- y ahí estaba todo, su comportamiento rebelde fue desatado pro la idea de pensar en que la reina pudiera salir lastimada, la rubia se sorprendio un poco ante aquello.

-Estoy completamente cuerda, y se que no saldré lastimada. ¿Podrías solo confiar en mi?, estaré bien- el pelirrojo no podía hacer mucho ante aquella mirada azulina que lo observaba con complicidad.

-No, y seguiré negándome a aceptar su locura-el ojiverde dijo con decisión. El volumen de voz de ambos se había subido algunas frases atrás, lo que provoco que Anna tocara la puerta para saber que sucedía.

-Adelante-

-¿Esta todo bien?-preguntó la pelirroja observando a su hermana y a Hans

-Anna creo que hablaré contigo más tarde, lo que tengo que decir no es nada bueno...-

-Princesa Anna, creo que debe saber desde ahora que necesita irse de Arrendelle por su protección, ya que una guerra se acerca-el pelirrojo lo hacía con la intensión de que la pelirroja lo apoyara y dijera que era un completa locura lo que pensaba hacer la reina. Anna se asustó un poco ante aquella declaración.

-Una...una ¿Guerra?-pregunto estupefacta

-Weselton nos atacar en dos semanas probablemente y la reina Elsa quiere combatir en esa guerra-

-Hans, silencio-sentencio la reina entre dientes

-Elsa, ¿Estas loca?-dijo Anna sorprendida

-Si, si lo estoy ,ahora fuera ambos-grito molesta mientras señaló la reina la puerta. Era abrumador el cuestionamiento que tenían con sus actos, pero no entendían que ella debía estar ahí, para proteger a Arrendelle.

* * *

Tal vez sea un poco aburrido esté capitulo, pero lo siguiente no lo será. Realmente no se imaginan todo lo que pasará excepto mi querida Max, quien le adelante un poquito. Espero que les guste. Los quiero.


End file.
